zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 11
Chapter 11:The Swamp “ Now THIS is a swamp.” Kayla nodded her head, satisfied.“ But…something smells funny…” Link observed. “ Well, let’s keep moving. If we swim the river, I mean swamp, we’ll find something.” she walked to the shore. Link was about to get in, but Kayla held her arm out in front of him. “ Ah-ah! Ladies first! Besides, I LOVE to swim!” she dove in. Kayla swam out about a few feet, and she started struggling to keep herself up in the water. “ Ugh, ohh.. Link… what’s with this water..? I feel so bad right now, I can’t even feel…” she started to sink, unconscious. “Kayla!” Link yelled. He was going to jump in, “ No! Stop! Do you really think it would help to jump in after her? The same thing would happen to you to!” Tatl chimed. He paused, wondering what to do. There were Lilly pads scattered around the surface, and one by Kayla. “ I’m too heavy for them… but not for a deku scrub…” he put on his mask, and turned into scrub. He hopped across quickly, grabbed her wrist, and took off the mask to swim to the other side. Link quickly got her onto shore, and looked up at a sign: Poition Shop ahead.“ I hope there’s something there that can help her.” He picked her up carefully and carried her. “ I hope she’s ok..” Link murmured.“ She’s breathing, so that’s good enough.” Tatl chirped. They continued until they found a clear water covered area, that had a house, sitting on top of a deck. “ Ok… I can’t take her up there … maybe we could put her a little into the water?” Link set Kayla down gently into the swallow water. “ I’ll be right back… hang in there.” he whispered. Link climbed up the ladder, and went into the shop. “It smells weird in here… excuse me? Could you help me?” Link asked the strange old woman over by the desk. “ Hm? Yes, how can I help you?” she croaked. “ Um, my friend swam in the swamp water. I had to save her because, she went unconscious. What do I do? I left her outside your shop, in the water.” Link quickly explained. “ Hm… that’s not good. You’re not from around here are you? Everyone here Knows that the swamp water is poisoned! But you said you put her in the water outside? She should be ok now, but still, take this red potion to her.” She handed him a bottle of red liquid.“ Thank you!” Link said. “ You’re welcome. By the way… how did you get her to shore?” “oh… I used this.” he pulled out his deku mask, and her eyes widened. “ Oh, that’s a transformation mask, isn’t it? Let me see that for a second, young man…” Link went outside and went down the ladder. Kayla was still in the water. She didn’t seem unconscious, but like she was dreaming. She kept mumbling and giggling about something. Link smiled and kneeled beside her, opening the bottle. Kayla snored lightly with her mouth open. “ Ok Kayla, time to take your medicine.” He poured it into her mouth. Her eyes twitched. Kayla sat up quickly, coughing and gagging. “ Ugh! Ew, what the fuck was that?!” she spat. Link stared down at her. “ Red potion. Remember? You swam out into the water? Apparently, it was poisonous.” he responded. “Oh. Well… what?” she stared back at him. “ What do you mean, ‘what’?” “ I mean, you look like you’re waiting for me to do something.” Link looked embarrassed and helped her up. “ Oh, sorry… the woman in that house is a potion hag slash witch. She made that potion just for you, so you should say thank you. Oh, and she put some sort of spell on this mask… she wanted you to touch it while I was holding it. Think we should try? She did help, so…” he trailed off, looking at the mask. “ I’ll be sure to shower her with my gratitude.” Kayla said sarcastically. “ So, touch it.” she put her hand on it, and the mask flash brightly with light. She pulled back, and suddenly, the mask split into a copy. “ What the hell?” she stared wide-eyed at it. “ That one’s yours. And you can thank her, in a way." “How?” she looked at him suspiciously. Link pointed over to an entrance to a forest. “ We need to find her sister, she gave me more red potion, so we’ll be all set, ok?” he explained. Kayla wrinkled her nose. “ as long as I don’t have to drink THAT again, then yes, let’s go.” she replied causally. "Wait... what is that?" she pointed over where a glowing orb was floating. She walked over to it, like in a trance. "Kayla.... we don't know what that is. We should leave it alone." Link tried to reason, but she already touched it. A bright light enveloped her, and Kayla loud out a short shriek as she disappeared in a flash. "Kayla!" Link glanced around frantically. "Where are you?" he cried. "dn ¡ǝɹǝɥ ¡ʞuıן ı,ɯ dn uı ǝɥʇ „¡ǝǝɹʇ" Kayla yelled. Link stared up in surprise. Kayla was hanging upside down by her foot, in the tree. "Woah! How'd you get up there? Are you ok?!" ı,ןן ןןǝʇ noʎ 'ɹǝʇɐן ʇnq ı,ɯ ƃuıʇʇǝƃ 'ʎzzıp ƃuıɹǝpısuoɔ ןןɐ ǝɥʇ pooןq sı ƃuıɥsnɹ oʇ ʎɯ „¡pɐǝɥ ɹǝɥʇo uɐɥʇ ʇɐɥʇ' ɯ,ı uıop ʇɐǝɹƃ¡„ she called down. Link started walking towards her, and heard a large crackle. „¡dןǝɥ ¡ƃuıʞɔɐɹɔ sı ɥɔuɐɹq ǝɥʇ ¡ʞuıן˙˙˙ɥo-ɥn„ She screamed. Link sprinted over and caught her just as she fell. "Oooof!ow.... that's gonna leave a mark..." kayla groaned. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. Instead, she started giggling uncontrolably. "Oh dear Nayru.... I think you have mental problems, Kayla..." Link sighed. "You just fell out of a tree! You could have broken something if Link didn't catch you! Why would you be giggling?!" Tatl huffed. "I don't know! But i'm ok, aren't I?" she got up with Link. "Uh?" Link was caught off by surprise when she suddenly leaned forward quickly and hugged him. "Mm, will this do as a thank-you?" Link's face flushed."um, uh, yes.... just a little warning next time, ok?" "Oh, sorry." she stepped back, offended. "No, it's ok. Alright, if you're ready..." "yeah, let's go." "oh, I remeber now. What can we do for the witch that so kindly gave me that medicine?" “ We need to find her sister, she gave me more red potion, so we’ll be all set, ok?” he explained. Kayla wrinkled her nose. “ as long as I don’t have to drink THAT again, then yes, let’s go.” she replied causally. They went over to the entrance, and Kayla noticed a sign. “ What does that say? aw, you have GOT to teach me the hylian alphabet…” she whined. Link sighed. “ It says: Lost woods. Beware of vicious turtles!. I’ll teach it to you later, on a sheet of paper that you can keep, ok?” he translated. She nodded. “ Vicious turtles? We can take them! Let’s go!” she ran into the woods after Link."Wow… I can see why we might get lost… which way should we go Link?” Tatl asked. “ I don’t know…” He admitted. “ Hey! Look! A monkey! Maybe we can ask it for directions.” Kayla walked over to it. “ You travelers? Follow me!” it started running towards one of the paths. “ C’mon! Don’t lose sight of him!” Kayla yelled. Link was already ahead of her, and she ran close behind. They followed it into an area, where a big turtle was crawling around. The monkey went one way, and turned to the next way. “ Is that a vicious turtle? Why is it called-” The turtle quickly went in its shell, and started spinning rapidly towards them. “ Move!” Link grabbed Kayla’s wrist and kept her moving. “ Oh. I see.” she huffed. It was hard to keep track of the monkey, considering it kept running without stopping, and all the turtles in every room. Kayla was now stumbling with Link. “ Link, I’m exhausted!” she panted. The monkey finally led them into an area, different than the others. He ran off to the exit. In the middle of the ground, was an old hag. Kayla immediately noticed that the position of her arm was terribly wrong. They ran over to her. “ Are you ok?” She lifted herself up a bit. “ Gah! I was just here, picking mushrooms, when that Skull kid came and knocked me down! That pesky Skull kid! Did he think he could trick a witch by hiding his face? Hey… that smell… is that Kotake’s potion? Ah, please let me drink it!” she begged. “ I don’t see why not. Here.” Link handed her the bottle. The hag quickly snatched it from him and gulped it down. “ Ah! I feel stronger already! Koume is revived!” she got up and a broom appeared under her. “ Thanks! Be sure to come by my swamp tour boat!” she flew off. “ Weird. Let’s get out of here…” they went back out. “ Ok, so where’s that place she was talking about?” Kayla looked around. Suddenly, four monkeys dropped down in front of them. Kayla nearly had a heart-attack. “ You have special powers, no? we been watching you! Lately, swamp full of poison water. Brother go to temple to check it out. He captured by dekus.” their voice grew more and more panicked. “ Now in deku palace. Help!” they ran off. Link slowly turned to Kayla. “ ok, let’s get back to the swamp entrance.” Kayla looked confused. “ Where we first came from, you know, where you almost-” Kayla cut him off. “Don’t remind me. Alright. C’mon.” It was easier this time, considering they could both turn into dekus at the same time, and made their way to the swamp tourist building.|/\| I owe the upside down words to Shade link. Thanks ;)